It Meant Nothing, Right?
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Ron and Hermione got in to a fight and end up kissing and Hermione just runs away from Ron. Ginny talks to her while Ron waits for her to finally calm down that they'll talk. Will they finally talk about their feelings or did the kiss really mean nothing at all? Romione One Shot! Set in 6th year! :D One Shot from my collection! :D Kinda OOC maybe! I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The newest One Shot is for Harry Potter and it's Romione! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**Most of them are for disney, but some also for other sections :)**

**This might be a bit or also a lot OOC, but I hope that you guys still like it! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Ron and Hermione got in to a fight and end up kissing and Hermione just runs away from Ron. Ginny talks to her while Ron waits for her to finally calm down that they'll talk. Will they finally talk about their feelings or did the kiss really mean nothing at all? **

* * *

**At the girls dorm room**

**Hermione's POV:**

I was sitting in the girls dorm room on my bed, not believing what happened only an hour ago.

Well, not all of it was so unbelievable, but... A big part of it to say at least.

Ron and I had a big fight again, but the crazy thing was how it ended.

I meant, that shouldn't have happened, right?

It was just out of the heat of the moment and nothing, right?

Did it mean something to Ron? Did it mean something to me?

I was the smartest witch in the whole grade and couldn't figure out something like this...

I felt so silly right now.

Oh. I didn't tell you yet what happened? That was what happened...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**At the Gryffindor common room**_

_''Okay what is wrong with you guys this time?'' Harry asked Ron and me for the milliont time this week like it felt._

_Ron and I were fighting more and more and the fights got a bit... Weird meanwhile._

_But it was mainly Ron's fault!_

_''Harry, you're still asking that? Hermione don't get anything!'' Ron cried._

_I looked in disbelief at him at that. He didn't just really say that._

_''It is my fault that you can't just for once be serious?!'' I asked him in disbelief._

_Ron made fun of me as I tried to explain to him why he shouldn't put a spell on Malfoy that he would become a rat._

_He put the idea on his head and completely ignored what I was trying to tell him._

_''It would've been the perfect idea and you just had to screw it up once again! Of course you would've to walk up to Professor McGonagall to tell her!'' Ron cried._

_Harry now looked shocked at me._

_''What did happen that you went to Professor McGonagall because of it?!'' He asked me._

_I crossed my arms and Ron stated, ''Hermione is being ridiculous. That's what happened.''_

_I glared at him and then cried, ''You wanted to turn Malfoy into a rat!''_

_Ginny now laughed._

_''That idea is actually hilarious. Could be from Fred and George.'' She told me._

_I glared at her and she just shrugged. Then I looked back to Ron._

_I crossed my arms and told him, ''You are impossible!''_

_Ron laughed at that and shook his head._

_''Says the Mrs. Who- Knows- It – All who doesn't understand one bit of fun and has to ruin everything! Oh and who doesn't know what friendship means, like it seems'' He cried._

_I looked shocked and hurt at him. That freaking hurt what he said._

_How could he say that to me?_

_Ron also finally seemed to got what he just said as the first tears come into my eyes._

_''Hermione-'' He started, but I shook my head._

_''Forget it, Ron.'' I said to him and wanted to walk away._

_Well, but Ron grabbed my arm and tried to turn me around._

_After all he was stronger than me and also managed that._

_''I got you, Ron. You don't need to -'' I started, but suddenly I felt another pair of lips on mine._

_Everyone in the common room gasped and I gasped, too but then kissed back._

_Ron Weasley, my annoying red haired friend was just kissing me!_

_What was happening right now?!_

_I didn't hear any gasps or whisteling from the others in the common room anymore. I was too lost in the amazing kiss._

_Why was Ron kissing me? We only fought like 20 seconds ago and now we were kissing?_

_Okay, I didn't exactly hate Ron, but did I like him? Okay, I did like him._

_Who could blame me after being friends with him for an eternity and all of those things._

_We were in the sixth year and-_

_No, I didn't like him like that and he shouldn't be doing that._

_Why the freaking heck was he doing that to me?_

_I pushed Ron away and looked shocked a thim. He looked as shocked as me back._

_Then I just made a run for it for the girls dorm room. What did just happen?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

I still couldn't get my head around what exactly happened and I didn't know what to feel.

Why did Ron do that to me?

I was so hurt after what he said and then he just kissed me?! That made no sense at all.

I groaned inside and looked around in the room.

Luckily the other girls didn't come up here or asked me about Ron and me.

I honestly would've not have an answer for that.

I sighed again and just wanted to stand up and do something more Hermione like as Ginny came in.

She looked concerned and confused at me and asked, ''Hermione, is everything okay?''

Wow, that came soon.

I looked mad at her and she chuckled.

''Hey, don't look like that. I knew that you wouldn't talk, if I would come upstairs right away.'' She told me.

Okay, there she was kinda right, but still.

''Why do you even want to talk? Shouldn't you be with Ron and talk to him?'' I asked bitter.

Ginny looked a bit stunned at me.

''Wow. Ron must've really got to you.'' She told me.

I looked at her in disbelief and she chuckled.

''Calm down, Hermione. It was just one kiss.'' She added.

I looked even more in disbelief at her.

''Just one kiss?! We fought and then he just kissed me! This is not normal and not logical at all!'' I exclaimed.

I normally wasn't like that, but this was really driving me nuts. Why did Ron do that to me?!

Ginny chuckled and then said to me, ''Love isn't logical or something like this my dear friend.''

I looked totally confused at her and she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked her.

I actually knew exactly what she was talking about.

''Hermione! You only told me 3 days ago that you're head over heels for my brother and now you forgot it, because of one fight?!'' Ginny replied in disbelief and I gulped.

I did kinda forget it or better said I wanted to forget it.

''Well, I don't really -''

''Oh, stop it! You are in freaking love with the guy and everyone knows! You also know that you REALLY enjoyed the kiss, but now you are mad, because of the things Ron said to you!'' Ginny exclaimed.

I hated it to say it, but she was probably completely right.

''Well, and what am I supposed to do now in your opinion?'' I asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and now sat down to me on the bed.

''You have to talk to my brother.'' She stated.

She got to be kidding.

''I'm not going to talk to Ron!'' I exclaimed. ''If someone has to start the talking then it is him!''

Ginny rolled her eyes at that. Why was she doing like that now?

''Well, then you can really wait long. Even if he would try to talk to you. As long as you won't get out of here, he can't . Besides, we both know Ron. He won't make the first step, if Harry hadn't brain washed him.'' She told me.

''Well, since he got you brainwashed by him-'' I started, trying to get myself out of this subject, but Ginny rolled her eyes again.

''This is not about Harry and me right now Hermione.'' She said to me determining.

I sighed, but didn't reply to that. I didn't want to say anything anymore.

For once in my life I felt so stupid.

''What I mostly don't get is why he said all this things before he kissed me...'' I said after a while.

I had to say something . Anything to make a point.

Ginny sighed and then told me, ''It's Ron, Hermione. He doesn't get much of love and besides, he also broke up with Lavender not to long ago and why? Because he said your name while sleeping while being poisoned! Everything speeks for the fact that you guys should finally talk for real!''

''But nobody ever told him about the fact that he said my name...'' I slowly started again and Ginny just rolled her eyes.

''That'snot the point and you know that.'' She replied.

I slowly nodded this time.

''It isn't, but I feel terrible and I don't know, if this is a good idea. I mean I do really like him, but-''

''He does feel the same.'' Ginny answered my not finished question.

I shot her a look and she shrugged.

''Hermione, now is your chance. He kissed you. He can't feel nothing for you and I know Ron. He's head over heels for you.'' She said tome.

As I made a face again she added, ''As much as I am head over heels for Harry and that has to mean something.''

I looked shocked at her and then asked, ''Isn't that a bit far out of the window?''

Ginny chuckled and shook her head.

''Nope. It's the total truth and now finally go and get your boy!'' She exclaimed almost annoyed meanwhile.

I still struggled, but then finally stood up.

''Fine, but if anything goes wrong and-''

''And you guys will never talk to each other again what you tell each other like every two weeks it's my fault. I know.'' She replied and then pushed me to the dorm door.

I sighed, but then nodded and went to the door, asking myself how this would end.

* * *

**Down in the common room**

**Ron's POV:**

''I can't believe that you blew her off again, Ron.'' Harry told me for the hundred time the past hour.

I was just sitting in an arm chair at the fire, my head in my hands and waiting for Hermione to come down.

''I know that I made a mistake, okay? You don't have to rub it in my face!'' I exclaimed.

I felt so damn stupid! Why did this always have to happen to me?!

''Well, then talk to her!'' Harry whisper- yelled to me.

I just wanted to snap to him how I was supposed to do that while she was in the girls dorm as someone said to me from behind, ''Ronald.''

I looked up to see Hermione standing there with Ginny by her side.

Why didn't I stop Ginny again from going upstairs to Hermione?

Well, now I had to face it. I quickly went up from the chair and swallowed hard.

''We have to talk , Hermione.'' I told her.

Hermione nodded and I then scratched my neck.

All of the other Gryffindors were looking again already.

''Let's go to the boys dorm.'' I added really nervous.

I had to make this right and tell Hermione the truth and I knew it, but I was freaking nervous.

Hermione just nodded and with that we went up at to Harry's, Neville's, Dean's , Seamus' and my dorm room.

As we arrived there Hermione turned back around to me and crossed her arms.

''You have something to tell me?'' She asked me.

I groaned, but then nodded. Why was this so freaking hard.

''I know that I don't say that really often, but I really am sorry for what I'm doing, Hermione. I'm sorry for what I said.'' I stated and swallowed hard again.

Why was it so hard to apologize, especially to the person you were head over heels for?

Hermione looked a bit stunned at me and I looked down.

Of course she didn't expect that. I didn't expect it myself.

''How am I supposed to believe you that you mean it?'' Hermione then suddenly asked and I looked shocked up to her.

Okay, she had all rights to ask that, but she should give me some credit.

Normally I wouldn't be brave enough to even talk to her.

''Because I really mean it. Hermione I feel horrible and-'' I started, cutting myself off.

Should I tell her that that kiss wasn't just out of the heat of the moment?

Would she believe me or call me crazy? Did she feel something while it?

''And what?'' Hermione asked me confused.

I swallowed hard and at first didn't reply. If I told her that now that would be big.

''Nevermind. You'll hate me, if I tell you. Bloody hell, for once you'll probably really will never talk to me.'' I stated to her honest.

Hermione looked totally confused at me.

''It can't really be worse than what you did in the dorm room, can it? I'm still mad at you and just saying that you're sorry doesn't make it better Ronald!'' Hermione cried.

I almost jumped up at that and looked shocked at her.

She looked really mad and hurt at me.

Oh gosh. I didn't want to screw it up even more than it already was!

Okay I had to tell her. I took a deep breath and looked her straight into the eyes.

''And the kiss did mean something to me. You probably tell yourself that it meant nothing , neither to you or to me, but it meant something to me. I'm in love with you Hermione and I couldn't help it, but kiss you and not only to stop you from rambling about how much you hate me. I felt so horrible after what I said and-''

But I didn't come any further, because Hermione suddenly crashed her lips to mine.

I was shocked, but immediately kissed back and put my arms around her.

That kiss was even better than the last one.

Hermione was an amazing kisser and as I added my tongue... Wow.

As we broke apart out of breath I looked shocked at her.

''What was that for?'' I asked more or less happy. Hermione chuckled and shrugged.

Then she replied, ''Well, I wanted to stop you from rambling and tell you with that that I'm in love with you, too.''

* * *

**Well, at the end it didn't mean nothing to both of them :D**

**What did you think of the One Shot?**

**It's only my second one at this section and I hope that it wasn't too bad :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
